Percepcion
by Alice Pendragon
Summary: Cuando las palabras ya no son suficientes para espresar y demostrar lo que sientes, los sentidos son de mucha ayuda...


Hola Chicas! si aqui estoy de vuelta con esta historia, una vez mas un reto que en esta ocacion se llama "Sentidos" asi que aqui esta!, claro para mi no tiene nada que ver con los sentidos xDDDDD pero en fin!, di mi palabra de subir y tengo que cumplir jajajaja en fin...espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews!

Harmony Rules! :D

Percepción.

Una guerra deja atrás más que un campo de batalla, hombres vivos y muertos, un bando perdedor y uno vencedor. Porque a pesar de haber ganado la batalla contra Voldemort degustaba un sabor agridulce llenar su boca, todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba sentir, cuando por fin todo terminara.

El peso de sus hombros disminuyo considerablemente, pero eso no significaba que no dejara de sentirlo, ya que sentía la culpa por la muerte de personas inocentes cerró los ojos ante la imagen de los cuerpos de Reamus y Tonks inertes entre los escombros del castillo dejando atrás su vida y la de su pequeño hijo, por su culpa Teddy crecería sin sus padres, se repudiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan egoísta, si tan solo hubiera actuado más rápido, o se hubiera entregado a Voldemort…negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que no le servían, ya que como bien dicen "el hubiera no existe". Termino de bajar los escalones que faltaban llegando a la solitaria sala de la madriguera, supuso que todos estaban comiendo por el ruido que provenía del comedor, inhaló profundo y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cocina, a la cual no entro y solo se recargo en el marco de la puerta, donde pudo observar como todos estaban sentados en la mesa engullendo las delicias preparadas por la señora Weasley, la cual en ese instante le estaba sirviendo una segunda ración de sopa de cebolla a Charlie, mientras a su lado un pálido y ojeroso George picaba su comida con parsimonia, el sentimiento de culpa le apreso el corazón, la imagen de "Fred" llego a su mente, apretó los puños lleno de impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada para borrar la tristeza que los invadía y mas por ser el culpable de causarla no siéndole suficiente con eso si no también había roto el corazón de la menor de los pelisrojos diciéndole que no la amaba, y la cual en ese mismo instante lo observaba anhelante.

-¡Harry!-exclamo Molly al darse cuenta de su presencia en la habitación-¿Quieres comer?, hice una deliciosa sopa de cebolla, no hay nada mejor como algo caliente en el estomago para alivianar las penas-le sonrió afectuosa mientras se dirigía a la estufa para asegurarse que el pollo siguiera cociéndose.

Le echo un vistazo a los presentes, frunció las cejas al percatarse de la ausencia de la cabellera castaña de su mejor amiga.

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto con voz áspera a nadie en especial.

-Dijo que saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco-le contesto con tranquilidad Luna mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ventana de la cocina por donde se observaba el comienzo del sendero que llevaba al pequeño lago de la madriguera.

Asintió en dirección de la rubia, mientras cruzaba la estancia hasta llegar a la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero de la madriguera.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento señora Weasley, pero creo que primero iré a caminar-y sin mirar atrás abrió la puerta y salió a la cálida tarde de Marzo.

Camino por el sendero cercado por frondosos árboles, los cuales se iban dispersando al llegar al final del camino formando un amplio prado el cual terminaba en el amplio lago de agua cristalina.

No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a la castaña acostada boca arriba sobre el césped, con sus frondosos rizos castaños dispersos sobre este, formando un manto, yacía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los rayos del astro sol, sus manos estaban sobre su vientre entrelazadas, con la piernas extendidas, sonrió al notar sus pies descalzos. El encontrarse en ese prado se había convertido en una tradición casi sagrada para ellos, ahí se olvidaban de todo, era un lugar donde solo existían ellos.

Se acerco silenciosamente hacia ella, y al estar a su altura se recostó a su lado imitando su posición. Ella no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber quién era, su aroma lo delataba, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios "Harry" pensó y abrió los ojos pestañeando un poco al percibir la luz del sol traspasando sus pupilas. Giro su rostro y ahí lo encontró, recostado a su lado con la misma expresión de paz que siempre lo invadía siempre que estaba ahí, ella sabía que como se sentía, pero ya no haya palabras de consuelo, estas ya no eran suficientes y solo sonaban como un zumbido molesto, esa era una razón por la que no hablaban, además habían encontrado una manera más fácil de hablar entre ellos…usando los sentidos.

Podían pasar horas, en silencio, y hablar al mismo tiempo solo reflejándose mutuamente en los ojos del otro, acariciándose, conociendo los contornos de sus cuerpos, las facciones de sus rostros, cada poro, cada peca y lunar, podían pasar minutos probando el sabor de sus labios a pesar de que estos se hincharan y tuvieran que inhalar aire cada minuto, su sabor se había convertido en su alimento su vista en sus palabras, y su tacto en su apoyo.

Entrelazo su pequeña mano con la de él, sintiendo aquel calor tan conocido, se acomodo acostada frente a él y con su mano libre retiro los mechones negros que caían por su frente, con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio su legendaria cicatriz, sus cejas, delineo el contorno de su rostro, los parpados de sus ojos, su nariz recta, y percibió la humedad de sus labios bajo el tacto de sus dedos, delineo con su dedo índice el contorno de su cuello, con manos seguras desabrocho los botones de su camisa dejando ver aquel pálido y fuerte pecho y con la yema de sus dedos repitió el mismo proceso, grabándose la textura de su piel, cada musculo y cada tendón que se tensaba ahí por donde su mano pasaba, se acercó más a él de forma que pudiera acomodar su cabeza en su pecho, justo arriba de su corazón y en silencio se acomodo para escuchar sus constantes latidos. No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero no le importo, tampoco levanto la cabeza al sentir la caricia de Harry en su cabello, solo hasta que el tomo su barbilla con su mano, se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, sonrió y recibió el mismo gesto por parte de él a cambio y de un ágil movimiento el quedo sobre ella, haciéndola soltar una carcajada, la cual se perdió entre el ruido del bosque, el ensancho su sonrisa y con sus labios acaricio su respingona nariz, sus parpados, frente, su quijada y sus labios, al principio solo los roso dejando a una castaña anhelante por saborear su sabor a menta fresca, sin embargo el se tomo su tiempo, y los delineo con la punta de sus dedos, les dio suaves besos y sonrió cuando estos se empezaron a tornar rojos, y cuando la castaña creía que no la besaría, le borro todo pensamiento coherente al ser asaltada por aquel beso profundo y exigente, pero lento dándole tiempo a él para saborear su exquisito sabor a fresas, rompieron el contacto cuando se les hizo difícil respirar, el pelinegro no perdió tiempo y bajo con sus labios por su cuello, acariciándolo, besándolo y mordiéndolo, a él le encantaba su sabor y a ella sus caricias.

Soltó un respingo cuando las manos de Harry traspasaron la barrera de su blusa y comenzaron una caricia ascendente por su espalda, su cintura y su vientre haciendo que el estomago de la castaña se encogiera por el mar de sensaciones, minutos después el saco una de sus manos de debajo de su blusa y la llevo hacia su cabello en donde enredo sus dedos, mientras Hermione lo imitaba y acariciaba la cabeza de el, con infinita ternura.

El ojiverde se acomodo de tal manera que no molestara a la castaña, pero que pudiera enterrar su cara entre sus cabellos y respirar su aroma, así pasaron las horas, los minutos y los segundos, cada cierto tiempo brindándose una caricia para encontrar calor, y un beso para degustar su sabor, percibiéndose mutuamente, regresaron a la madriguera ya entrada la noche…


End file.
